


Periodic Table

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Real Life, real person - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Alfred Hui/ Hubert Wu他們的中學嵗月。





	Periodic Table

**Author's Note:**

> 本來我並不會把他們倆的文po在ao3的，可是不知爲何的我的lofter賬戶po不到這一篇，只得暫時放在這裡，希望留一個記錄，唉。
> 
>  
> 
> －之前和好友聊過，突然發現校園版Albert 挺萌的
> 
> －設定兩人同年同班同校，鄰座同學 
> 
> －大概高中左右 
> 
> －高才領袖生、品學兼優的Alfred x 品學兼憂的(無錯字)壞學生Hubert 
> 
> －然而高材生才是壞學生，壞學生相當純情 
> 
> －雙暗戀我最喜歡 
> 
> －雖然現實一人讀商一人讀理，但要讓兩人同班我只能改成兩人一同念理科，算是個架空學生AU吧(而且我對商科一竅不通甚麼也寫不出)；偽現實，地名學校名都有改過
> 
> －希望關於考試制度的內容沒有太大錯誤，我畢竟沒有考過舊制CE AL

作者：末璃

【鏗鈞】Periodic Table

午後的陽光灑落直接趴在桌上睡覺的Hubert 臉上，睫毛的陰影投落他陶瓷般的臉頰上。冬季的陽光，是如此的溫暖。

 

午休過後，令人總是昏昏欲睡，身為有名的壞學生的他，很自然也毫不避嫌地直接趴在桌上午睡，一個完全不怕被老師抓到的模樣。

 

瞄了瞄黑板前的老師正在慢條斯理地講述詩經，Alfred心不在焉地抄錄了剛好聽到老師說的數個碎語在課本上。課本上藍色的字跡幹勁有力，一筆一勾也清楚呈現。午後的中文課特別催眠，但作為模範生，Alfred沒有半點想打瞌睡的模樣－－風紀隊長打瞌睡實在是太過火了點的。

 

隔壁的Hubert 已經進入沈睡狀態，看似快要開始打呼嚕的模樣。老師的講課聲線平淡，把本來引人入勝的詩篇也變得乏味，所以大概香港學生對中文有種不耐和厭煩是有原因的。考試的制度讓語文變得無趣，強行抹去了語言的美感，只留下空洞的考試規則。

 

相信自己的能力也能理解課文內容，Alfred開始把自己的注意力從陳老師枯燥的講解中抽離。文言文的字詞解釋伴隨著中文老師平淡的聲線在他耳邊迴盪，但他卻半點也聽不進耳。

 

他的注意力在Hubert身上。

 

鄰座的他呼吸平緩，看似來好夢正甜，嘴角微微上揚。就算是熟睡中，他的手依然緊握著那隻黑色的圓珠筆－－Alfred依稀記得，這隻筆是某個常常不帶文具的傢夥問自己借的，可是借了幾個月一直沒有還的意思，Alfred也就由他去了，不過只是一支筆。

 

就這樣靜靜地，Alfred偷看著熟睡的Hubert。老師的授課和身邊同學低聲的打鬧，伴隨著鄰座的他的呼嚕聲，他度過了美好的一課。

 

※

 

Hubert 一片空白地看著老師，別說這條問題的答案，他根本連現在授課的內容也不清楚－－是說，他不是在上中文課嗎？怎麼換成了物理老師？

 

Alfred 靠過來，在他耳邊低語，告訴他正確答案。他的氣息拂過Hubert的臉頰，讓他的腦袋突然當機。

 

如果本來他對於老師的問題已經是莫無頭緒，現在被Alfred這樣一搞更是心亂如麻。心跳得快要停擺，臉頰如同被火燒得熾熱。

 

他衷心希望其他人會把他臉上的紅暈當作是不懂搭問題所以感到尷尬而生，而非因為Alfred耳語而起。

 

他出神地瞪著黑板的粒子圖，嘴巴開開合合，吐不出一字。

 

『Hubert，都說答案是alpha decay了』Alfred再次著急地在他耳邊低語。老師的臉色越發陰沈，Hubert 終於回到現實，結結巴巴地抖出了鄰座同學之前提過的答案，才獲物理老師放過。

 

※

 

他心不在焉地敲著計算機，努力把題目的數字塞進E=mc²這條有名的算式。Radioactivity這一課基本上難不倒他，而這幾條計算題相當容易，屬於他應付範圍之內，但他的腦海卻只在不斷重播剛才Alfred在耳邊說話的畫面，心緒不寧難以專注。

 

感到有人拍拍他的手臂，Hubert扭頭一看，發現鄰座向他遞了一張紙。確保物理老師的注意力不在自己身上，他打開紙張一看。

 

Alfred強而有力的字跡映入他眼底。

 

『跟你玩個遊戲。生物題：哪種物質可以測試到starch的存在？』

 

Hubert莞爾一笑，沒想到別人眼中的乖孩子好學生居然會上課傳字條。

 

『Iodine囉。太簡單了高材生，你在侮辱我智商。』他把字條傳回去。

 

『化學題：Group 7, period 16的是那個元素？』

 

Hubert一頓，然後把化學書從抽屜拉出，趁老師正在指導那個一面懵懂的同學物理題的時候打開元素週期表。

 

『Livermorium。高材生，你的題目可以更難一點。』

 

這次傳過來的字條上，在livermorium這個答案隔壁畫了個ö的表情符號，再有一行新的字：『最後一題物理題：那樣元素是在核能發電中被廣泛應用的？』

 

『Uranium。你在逗我嗎？這堆問題簡單得很。』

 

字條上在uranium隔壁被Alfred 寫了個『yo』字，yo甚麼yo，他又不是翹舌歌手。

 

他因Alfred不按常理出牌的舉動輕笑了一下。老師這時候向著兩人走來，Hubert隨即迅速地把紙條塞進抽屜。

 

※

 

體育課。

 

Alfred本人對這一節課沒有任何反感，也沒有任何的期待。總之就是一節一定要修的課，這樣而已。

 

但此刻，他卻很想裝病逃避這節課。

 

他站在廁格裏，正想關門換衣服，卻有人一手推開了廁格的門然後閃身衝進來。

 

『你做甚麼？』看著後來的那個人，Alfred沒好氣地問道，『你不能好端端地在外面和其他人一起換衣服嗎？』

 

『外面沒有地方放衣服嘛，我不想把衣服放在地上，太髒了。』Hubert吐吐舌，回答道，隨即把體育服掛在廁格門口掛鉤上。

 

他隨手一拉領上的紅藍領帶，讓領帶慵懶地搭在胸前，白色襯衫的領口鈕一直沒有扣上，本來只是以領帶遮掩，現在連領帶也鬆脫之後，誘人的鎖骨盡收Alfred的眼底。

 

伸手去脫白色襯衫，指尖輕輕解開緊繫的紐扣，一寸寸肌膚暴露於虎視眈眈的對方眼前。Alfred忍不住咽了一下口水，心臟的鼓動教他無法專注。顫抖的手也慢慢地解開領帶，但如猛禽般的眼眸卻沒有離開Hubert的身體一秒。

 

到底是那個天才開始體育課要換衣服的先河?不能好端端地像小學生穿著運動服回校嗎？

 

他一拉白色襯衫的衣領，把紐扣半脫的上衣穿過頭拉出，纖細的腰線和精瘦的胸膛盡顯Alfred眼前。修長的鋼琴家指尖解開褲子的皮帶，讓長褲鬆脫，順著地心吸力落下。Hubert彎下腰解開皮鞋的鞋帶，只隔著薄薄一塊布料的臀部突然在Alfred面前放大。緊緻的布料勾勒沒有一絲多餘的肉的精瘦臀部輪廓，使得Alfred快要透不過氣來。

 

這可是直截了當的誘惑。

 

在他的理智崩潰之前一秒，脫下了鞋子的Hubert 套上了運動褲子，隨即把運動上衣拉過頭，只剩下若隱若現的腰線依然呈現於Alfred面前。他鬆了一口氣，然後解開皮鞋的鞋帶，把運動鞋從袋子取出。他故意低下頭先解決鞋子的問題，不繼續脫去白色襯衫，不然他紅得發燙的臉大概會引起Hubert懷疑。

 

『你先出去吧。』Alfred道，慢條斯理地繫好運動鞋的鞋帶。他看到Hubert的影子移動，然後是膠袋發出的沙沙的。拋下了個『嗯』，Hubert就出去了。

 

肯定Hubert 出去之後，他迅速地鎖上廁格門，然後跌坐在馬桶上。如雷的心跳在他耳邊響起，他伸手觸碰臉頰，果然滾燙得很。他知道自己需要一點時間冷靜，才可以出去面對其他人的目光。

 

※

 

Hubert 坐在場邊，看Alfred和其他男同學打籃球。他和兩個好朋友在打乒乓球，現在輪到他們玩，所以先坐在一邊休息，順便看看他打籃球的英姿。

 

絕非坐在一邊看Alfred打籃球的英姿，順便休息。Hubert拒絕承認這樣的主次關係。

 

對面的女同學們為Alfred入球歡呼，當事主看過去的時候更是遮著羞紅一片的臉。籃球場上的騷動吸引了更多同學走去看，為Hubert 提供了掩護，可以更赤裸裸地盯著Alfred。

 

像Alfred一般完美的男生－－風紀隊長、高才模範生，性格又討人喜歡－－大概是很多女孩子的白馬王子吧？像他一般十項全能的完人，自己實在配不起他。

 

他知道學校老師一直將所有心思寄託在這個學生身上，學校寄望他能夠會考拔尖進入他心儀的明德大學牙醫學院，為學校爭光。他絕對能夠原校直升中六(視乎他想不想)，比起他這個吊兒郎當，考試多數靠小聰明過關，還不知道能不能原校直升的人，Alfred實在比他完美太多。

 

更別提Alfred大概喜歡女生，這個性別的問題了。

 

Hubert嘆氣。

 

『喂，你們打夠了沒有？換我玩了。』他走過去，搭著好友的肩膀問道。

 

不去想，大概不會那麼疼。

 

※

 

漸漸的，考試開始逼近他們。時間轉眼即逝，冬去春來，當溫度開始上升的時候，代表考試的季節也快要來到。

 

本非一個勤力念書的學生，但這時候Hubert也意識到讀書溫習的重要性，開始往書堆裡鑽的生涯。有時候他會拿著書去問鄰座的Alfred，但更多的時候他選擇在圖書館一角靜靜自修。他要考到足夠的分數，好讓他可以留下來繼續升讀中六。

 

中五的最後一個上課日就在同學們的鬧鬧哄哄中度過了，他們點了薄餅外賣，又有人交換著紀念冊，好替這美好的五年時光留下甚麼足印，對未來的自己總算有個交代。不知道是誰開始的，有男同學脫下了身上的白色襯衫，然後有人遞出彩色馬克筆。更多人開始跟風脫下了上衣，把上衣遞給好朋友，使他們在雪白的衣裳上騰上彩色的憶記。笑鬧之中，他們在揮筆寫下最真實的祝福－－不再是籠統的『友誼永固』，而是對各自繽紛前途的渴求。女同學沒有脫下校服，而是任由好朋友在自己的肩上、腰上、裙襬上寫上最真摯的字句。沸沸揚揚的課室裏，彩色的衣裙交錯。有人在黑板上塗鴉，畫工好的同學在黑板臨摹出全班二十八人的臉，外加幾個大家喜愛的老師。突然，有人哭了，然後哭聲感染了大家，更多的女孩子崩潰落淚，然後，就連男同學也眼泛淚光。

 

Alfred固然是全班最受歡迎的人，基本上整節午餐都被同學纏著要拍照，寫紀念冊，因此Hubert隔壁的位置一直空著。他也有一大票朋友纏著自己要求合照(也有不認識的小女生突然嬌羞地出現要拍照，引得豬朋狗友鬼叫起來，鬼叫個屁。)，但現在他最想的，便是等到Alfred的一秒停留。

 

一秒就好了，一秒就足夠可以讓他叫住Alfred了。

 

午膳鐘聲響起，那一秒始終沒有降臨。他失落地回到座位，無視來回舞動的其他同學，乖乖地拿出書本等待最後一節課。

 

過去五年，他從未認真上課。

 

最後一日，他渴望抓緊作為學生的最後一點尾巴。

 

英文老師走進課室，看著相擁而哭的幾個女生，溫柔地笑了。她遞上紙巾，放下重重的書簿，然後宣佈今天不上課，她有話要說。

 

她說，成績不代表一切。她說，離別不是永久的。她說，將來的路還長著呢。

 

她說，你們、我們還有機會說再見。

 

他們唱起auld lang syne。跑調的歌曲了混合了泣聲和嚎哭聲，從音樂角度而然絕不好聽，卻為他們中學的五年生涯畫上完美的休止符。

 

Hubert瞄了Alfred一眼，發現他正托著腮，似乎若有所思。

 

下課鐘聲響起，全班許多同學都哭紅了眼，有的已經掏出了照相機嚷著要合照。這時候，Hubert感到有誰握著了自己的手腕，用力一拉，示意他跟著自己離開課室。

 

※

 

Alfred的臉似乎並不喜悅。

 

也是的，畢竟是最後一天上課日。整天被離愁別緒包圍，也難以快樂起來的。

 

『你不用不開心啊，以你的能力一定可以原校直升的。』Hubert打趣道。Alfred依在樓梯的欄杆上，扭頭透過窗戶看著外面湛藍的天。

 

『我不會原校直升。』Alfred回答，『我爸媽已經計劃不可行好了，他們要我去念國際學校。』

 

Hubert愣著了。

 

所以就算他多麼的努力，也是無法和Alfred一起繼續念書嗎？

 

『其他人知道嗎？』

 

『不。』他搖搖頭，『只有你知道。』

 

Hubert 沒有回話。

 

『如果我可以選擇，我也想繼續留下來。和你繼續做鄰座，繼續玩耍，繼續打鬧。我們相識不久，明明同班但一直屬於兩個不同的朋友圈子，直到成為鄰座才開始混熟。但你是我的一個好朋友，我希望你不會忘記我。兩年後，或者我們會在大學再回。正如英文老師所說，我們還有機會再見，離別不是永恆。』Alfred淡笑著道，『Hubert，我－－』

 

『喂，你怎麼躲在這裡呀？我們到處找你啊。』防煙門突然被人一腳踢開，Hubert的好友衝進來，寫滿七色字句的白色上衣在Alfred眼中異常刺眼。他拉著Hubert的手臂，轉身就走。

 

我愛你。

 

Alfred閉上了眼。多麼難得他才掏出勇氣去向心愛的人表白，卻被人強行打斷。

 

或許他們的愛情注定無緣。

 

就算表白成功又如何？未來的兩年他們相隔很遠。

 

還是放棄吧。

 

※

 

放榜之後，Hubert沒有旨意留在原校直升，儘管他的分數足夠留下有餘。沒有Alfred的Diocesan Joseph College，他也不再留戀。

 

他順從母親的意向，前往有狀元搖籃、A工廠之稱的商學書院繼續預科學業。

 

在商學書院，他認識到許多新的朋友，但無人能夠取替Alfred 在他心目中的地位。

 

Alfred是他的唯一，也將會是他的唯一。

 

有人說過，初戀從不會長久，沒有幾個人能夠和初戀一生一世。

 

但他希望他是例外。

 

沒人能夠像Alfred一樣令他心動、心疼。

 

※

 

在商學書院，他念的是商科預科，再也與理科無任何瓜葛。自然的，他把當時在母校的理科筆記都拋諸腦後。A-level考試結束以後，他奉母親之命，開始打掃亂糟糟的房間。他已經拖了打掃這件事很久了，直至到媽媽終於受不住，勒令他在幾日後的放榜前打掃完畢。

 

然後他從化學課本中找到那張Alfred寫給他的字條。他莞爾一笑，兩年就這樣過去了。兩年間，他並沒有找過Alfred。正如他離別之前講過，兩人都只是因為命運的安排坐在鄰座才會熟悉起來。兩人並非這麼熟，Alfred大概也有很多朋友，輪不到Hubert 去找他。

 

Alfred 剛勁的字跡活現於紙上。墨色依舊鮮艷，沒有褪色。

 

Hubert 靜靜地坐著，他們兩人的對話在腦海中重播。

 

他盯著那張紙，露出對回憶淡淡的微笑。

 

Iodine

 

Livermorium

 

Uranium

 

皺起了眉頭，笑容瞬間抹去，Hubert 定睛再看一次紙張，得出一樣的結果。

 

他倒抽一口涼氣。

 

Iodine的化學符號是 I 。

 

Livermorium 是Lv。

 

Uranium 是U 。

 

I lv u.

 

Hubert 心亂如麻地看著紙條，努力尋找著可以證明自己沒有理解錯誤的證據，然後Alfred寫下的那個ö表情符號和"yo"映入眼底。

 

小時候他曾經加入合唱團，唱過幾首德國民謠。合唱團的同學見到ö,ä,ü 這樣的符號都覺得很有趣。老師說，那些符號叫umlaut，ö念作oe、ä念作ae，如此類推。

 

那個ö大概不是表情符號，是umlaut ö。如果ö寫在livermorium隔壁，而yo寫在uranium 隔壁......

 

I

 

Lv oe

 

U yo

 

I love you.

 

他吃驚得鬆開了手，紙張和書本散落一地。

 

抄起錢包與鑰匙，Hubert 奪門而出。

 

※

 

他衝到街上，頂著一頭亂髮和身穿起居服的自己和一街打扮時髦的人格格不入。然後他嘆了一口氣 。

 

又不是偶像劇，劇中的主角隨便跑一跑就會碰上對方，哪怕那個地方是日本英國加拿大，比起香港大幾十倍也能遇見對方。Hubert 這樣毫無策略的亂跑只是浪費時間。

 

他垂頭喪氣回到家中。

 

過去兩年他換過手機，Alfred的電話早已不見了，他只知道身邊有部分同學還和他有聯繫。

 

他就這樣蹉跎著，直至到放榜之後。Hubert 收到了紅磚大學的取錄結果，從不知哪個人口中得到了Alfred如願以償進入明德大學牙醫學院的消息。

 

然後暑假結束，是新學年的開始。

 

他執意前往明德大學希望碰上朝思暮想的那個他。

 

※

 

從紅磚大學下課後，Hubert 跳上一架前往蒲飛路的過海隧巴，托著腮看著風景，不知不覺便到達了薄扶林。在西閘下車之後，他迷茫地環顧四周，看著嬉笑著的數個女孩子走過，開始猜測Alfred會身處何方。

 

沿著林蔭小路走，他遠離了大馬路。坐落於Hubert面前的是古舊的百年建築，本部大樓。他無暇欣賞大樓古典之美，不顧一切地拾級而上，只在大樓亂衝亂撞，走過英文系和語言學系的課室，才黯然發現這大樓屬於文學院。

 

踏過無數梯級，他終於站在圖書館大樓前。這時他才發現自己錯摸了地方，牙醫學院並非坐落本部校園。

 

※

 

根據學生的指引，他終於找到了牙醫學院。到達的時候剛好碰上一年級生的課程的下課時間。

 

或許是命運的巧合，教他錯摸地方，才能剛好碰上這個下課時間。

 

才讓他從遠處抓著Alfred的影子。

 

Alfred正和一個女孩子談著笑走過，那個女孩子還挽著他的手臂。

 

目睹這一切那一刻，Hubert覺得自己的心臟快要停頓。

 

腦裡曾經排練過與Alfred訴說的千言萬語，被他全數吞下。大抵他們兩人之中只有一個依然無法忘懷他倆之間的情感吧。

 

兩年過去，Alfred早已忘記了自己。

 

他大概根本並不喜歡男人，只是因為當時兩人出雙入對，一時意亂情迷而已。

 

他強忍著胸口撕心裂肺的痛楚，強行逼使自己不會失儀地跌坐在地上嚎哭，轉身離去。

 

整程回家的路上他沒有哭。

 

因為Hubert 覺得自己的靈魂已經死了。

 

※

 

三年的大學，他認識了很多朋友，也曾經和幾個女孩子有幾段短暫的愛情。

 

然而他的心裡依舊覺得缺少了甚麼。

 

拍攝畢業照的時候，他不禁幻想假若有能可以和Alfred拍畢業照，那是怎樣的光景？

 

而歲月不容他蹉跎，轉眼Hubert便找到了工作，是在一間不錯的跨國企業裡面的人事部門工作。在同時有三間公司接納他的申請的時候，他挑選了這間是因為它提供非常完善的醫療保健。

 

除了每年的身體檢查，這保健在他開始工作之後三年終於派上了用場。

 

他牙痛。

 

痛得要死，痛得快要睡不著了。

 

※

 

頂著兩個大大的黑眼圈，Hubert 打了個哈欠，然後拖著疲倦的身軀到醫療集團中心報到。他習慣性地拉鬆喉頭的領帶，讓他在下班以後能夠透透氣。

 

簡單的登記以後，護士問他會不會想找一個指定的牙醫。他搖搖頭，反正都是第一次看這個醫療集團的牙醫，就讓他們隨便派一個給他就行了。

 

沒多久，護士便叫他去三號診療室。抓起公事包，把正在閱讀的文件塞進去，他穿過一條長長的、掛滿牙齒切面圖的走廊，站在三號診療室緊閉的門口外面。

 

他敲敲門，然後門被打開了。

 

Hubert 看著牙醫的臉張口結舌。

 

※

 

他有種想要逃跑的衝動，但牙齒的痛處阻止他不理性地逃走。若是Hubert 今天走了的話，他就要承受牙齒痛得難以入眠的後果。

 

他只能乖乖地坐在牙醫椅上，靜待Alfred為自己檢查。

 

Alfred工作時十分安靜，躲在口罩後的嘴幾乎沒有動過。他依在椅子上，光明正大地看著Alfred工作時候的側臉。

 

終於有一次Hubert不用偷偷摸摸地看他了。

 

『我幫你填補了蛀牙。記住吃完東西要刷好牙，有需要時候要用牙線。你示範一次用牙線給我看看。』按了一個鍵讓Hubert 坐著的牙醫椅恢復垂直的角度，他脫下手套，向對方遞出了一盒牙線。

 

Hubert 接過牙線，笨手笨腳地把牙線塞進口中，幾乎是亂來的把牙線放進牙齒之間。

 

Alfred嘆了口氣，然後從紙盒拉出第二套手套。

 

帶上手套的他走到Hubert 身後，把鏡子教正到對著Hubert 的臉，Alfred彎腰湊到他的身旁。

 

『唉，還是讓我來教你吧。』他道，伸手緊握著Hubert 不協調的雙手。

 

Alfred明顯感受到對方不自然的僵硬，然而他沒有理會，抓著病人的手去幫他調整牙線在口腔的位置。

 

※

 

Hubert 感到Alfred 和自己的距離有多麼的近。

 

他的手透過一層薄薄的乳膠手套散發著溫暖，緊握著自己的手有力而堅定。

 

『你要這樣做。』Alfred 指示道，鼻息拂過Hubert 的後頸，令他不禁一顫。

 

『懂了嗎？』牙醫問道，臉不知不覺地湊得更近了，幾乎貼上Hubert 的臉。即使早已鬆開了領帶，Hubert 依然感到呼吸困難。

 

他躲開了，然後甩開Alfred緊握著自己的手。

 

『許廷鏗，你到底想怎樣？』Hubert 的聲音沙啞，帶點淡淡的泣音。

 

Alfred似乎被他的反應嚇到了，只懂得愣愣地站在一旁。

 

『你是想勾引我，然後讓我失控，之後便可以取笑我吧？』Hubert 咆哮道，『明明都已經有女朋友了......』

 

『我沒有女朋友啊。』Alfred 目瞪口呆地瞪著大發脾氣的病人，狐疑地回答道。

 

『大一的時候我去明德大學找過你，我見到有一個女孩子挽著你的手。』別過頭，Hubert 迴避牙醫的目光，伸手拭去溢出的幾點淚花，『當我發現那張紙條的暗示時，你已經不愛我了，對吧？』

 

Alfred 沒有回答。

 

然後，在寧靜得尷尬的診療室響起了Alfred 由衷的笑聲。

 

『Hubert，我和那個女孩子分開了很久。』他笑著道，『進到大學以後，我害怕被人發現自己的性向，曾經和過幾個女孩子一起。然後發現，我還是喜歡男人。我還是......喜歡你。』

 

這次靜默的人輪到了Hubert 。

 

※

 

伸手，他拉下了Alfred的口罩，露出遮蔽已久的臉容。

 

Hubert 站起來，然後在對方的脣上封下一吻。

 

『我也還是喜歡你，蠢才。』Hubert 低喃道。

 

『胡先生，別以為色誘我便可以減低診費啊。』Alfred輕笑道，卻換來Hubert 溫柔的一錘。

 

『可是我很窮啊，許牙醫。』

 

『那就用身體抵債－－啊！』話聲未落，Alfred便感到Hubert 的一拳之痛。這一拳比起上一拳用力許多了。

 

『我還沒生完氣呢，牙醫先生。』抓起公事包，他說道，然後轉身走出診療所。

 

關上了門，Hubert 甜密地笑著


End file.
